Micro Chips
Micro Chips is a male human and Canterlot High School student in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. He is not named in the films, but he is named in the credits of the television broadcasts of the Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games animated shorts.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Micro Chips first appears in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as a student of Canterlot High School. Fluttershy identifies him as one of the "techies" in the school's various social cliques. As Twilight Sparkle tries to figure out how to reclaim her stolen crown from Sunset Shimmer, Micro Chips finds her acting strangely in the school hallway. During Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song), he records video of Twilight and her friends' performance with his smartphone, and he joins his fellow students in dancing. Later, at the Fall Formal, he works the audio during the performance of Flash Sentry's band, and he dresses and dances like Korean songwriter Psy. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Micro Chips is turned against his fellow CHS students by the Dazzlings' siren magic. He performs in the CHS Musical Showcase with "Wiz Kid" and "Scribble Dee", but they are eliminated in the first round by Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Pinkie on the One Micro Chips briefly appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Pinkie on the One during the cafeteria scene, computer open to an imageboard. Shake Your Tail In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Shake your Tail!, Micro Chips very briefly appears in the CHS audience during the Rainbooms' song. Perfect Day for Fun In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Perfect Day for Fun, Micro Chips attends the Canterlot High School carnival and watches the Rainbooms perform. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Micro Chips takes part in the titular sporting event against Crystal Prep Academy as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts. During the wood-shop portion of the Academic Decathlon, he is paired up with Sandalwood, and the two produce a shoddily put-together birdhouse. They are eliminated from the competition by Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap, who gloat over their victory afterwards. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Micro Chips appears in the Friendship Games animated short All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games with his first speaking role, remarking on the strangeness of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops' Friendship Games audition. A Banner Day In the Friendship Games animated short A Banner Day, Micro Chips has a starring role alongside Flash Sentry and Sandalwood. Vice Principal Luna tasks the three with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. Micro Chips' science-based ideas conflict with those of his friends, but the final product is met with Vice Principal Luna's approval. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Micro Chips goes with his friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, appearing at several points throughout the film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Micro Chips briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall movie theater. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Micro Chips makes background appearances in Steps of Pep, Epic Fails and Good Vibes. Choose Your Own Ending Micro Chips is the main focus of one of the endings to the short All the World's Off Stage. Depiction in comics Micro Chips appears on My Little Pony Annual 2013 page 16 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special pages 14, 31, and 34. Merchandise Micro Chips appears on a sticker in the Equestria Girls drawing book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw! Quotes Gallery References ru:Микро Чипс Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters